<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letting Her Hair Down by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016779">Letting Her Hair Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington'>Lord_Byron_Mudkippington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Scissoring, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi and Camilla officially enter relationship status, and with it comes new knowledge of each other that only makes the two of them love each other more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camilla (Fire Emblem)/Toujou Nozomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letting Her Hair Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/gifts">Nui_the_Super_Lesbian</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another entry in the NozoMilla office AU series. While it isn't wholly necessary to read those other fics, they do explain how the two of them got into the situation at hand. For reference, those fics are called Caution: Top Heavy! Turn Slowly and Keeping Your Subordinate in Check.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, her job had been a drag. She was sitting behind a desk just to gain enough experience to rise up to where she truly wanted to be. Then she caught the vice president of the company masturbating in the warehouse, and things took a turn for the amazingly freaky. She looked forward to coming into work because it likely meant having wonderful sex with her hot as all fuck superior. Now, however, was something much different, and a lot more serious than a workplace affair: they were moving in together.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Becoming girlfriends had been wild enough. The conversation with human resources was one of the most awkward experiences of her life. She just sat there like a bump on a log while Camilla deftly spoke of the promises to keep things fair between their statuses, and the drafting of contracts they needed to sign. When she had thought of being in a relationship long ago, she didn't expect there to be so much paperwork to fill out. At least, when it was all signed, she was allowed to say Camilla was her honest-to-goodness girlfriend on social media.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was just one step, though. Becoming girlfriends meant they had an official relationship, but that wasn't the end of it. Eventually they reached a point in their relationship where Camilla called her into her office and asked if she wanted to move in. She had never been asked that before, but she knew without a doubt that her answer was yes. The longer the two of them had been together, the more her feelings had grown for her amazing amazon. They had grown from coworkers to fuckbuddies to girlfriends, and now it was time to take another big step. She was ready to accept the copy of Camilla's apartment key and move in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>To save money, she lived in a small apartment near her workplace. It wasn't fancy, but she wasn't a fancy woman, so it would do. She did wonder what kind of apartment Camilla lived in, though. Despite the two of them having been together for awhile, she had never gone over to Camilla's place. For whatever reason, their dates never ended up with lovemaking there. They would either do it in the office or in a love hotel, so she was extremely curious as to where exactly she was going to be moving into. Although, at least it showed that she loved Camilla enough to move into a place she had never seen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Camilla helped her load up everything from her apartment and drive it over to where they would both be living for the foreseeable future. The two of them each carried a couple boxes up the stairs and onto the second floor. Setting the boxes she was carrying down, Camilla unlocked the door and pushed it open, picking up the boxes again and carrying them inside. When Nozomi followed her in, she nearly dropped everything right on her feet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Camilla's apartment was incredible. There was so much room! From just a glance, she swore that the living area was as big as her entire apartment had been. She stood there in awe for so long that the door had already hit her side and was being kept from automatically closing. It took Camilla shaking her to finally get her going. With a light blush on her face, she set down her boxes in the middle of the living room and followed Camilla back down to the parking lot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is everything alright, darling? You were awfully spaced out up there." It was hard to hide things from Camilla, especially when she was being so obvious about it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mhm. It's just... your apartment is so big! I know you're pretty rich 'cause of your cushy job, but I still can't believe it." Going from her tiny apartment to one as big as Camilla's was going to take some getting used to, but it would be fine. The more space there was, the more places there were to love her wonderful girlfriend. She couldn't complain about that. Not that she'd ever complain about living in some place as posh as what Camilla had.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>One of the big things about living together with Camilla was getting to experience the home life of the company's vice president. It was a treat to see her more often when she'd let her hair down. Getting to wake up in bed with her and snuggle into her arms for warmth was one of the best feelings she'd ever experienced. She wasn't even mad when Camilla made her wake up again because they had to go to work.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Compared to her little bathtub/shower combo, Camilla's shower was a godsend. It was so big, and had much fancier settings than her 'hot or cold?' shower of the past. There had never been enough room in her place for the two of them to shower together: at least, not without one of them having to stand under the water the entire time. Now there was enough room for both of them to soap each other up and get a little frisky if they wanted to. It was paradise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There were new things about her girlfriend she got to learn as well. One day, after work, she flopped onto the couch and passed out for over an hour. She didn't hear Camilla come home, but she was awoken to the smell of something good coming from the kitchen. Sniffing the air, she knew that Camilla was cooking something up, which made her mouth water. She'd had some of her girlfriend's culinary treats during her mandated lunch breaks, and they were always divine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she got up onto her feet, ambling into the kitchen, she found out something rather surprising: her girlfriend cooked in the nude. Well, <em>almost</em> nude, anyway, if one wanted to count the apron she was wearing as 'clothing'. The straps around her backside weren't exactly doing much, so while her front was covered, her back was not. From where she was standing, Nozomi had a wonderful view of her girlfriend's naked, perfectly-shaped ass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's quite a way to cook, Cammy dear," Nozomi spoke up as she entered the kitchen, slipping behind Camilla and pressing against her backside. Camilla let out a tiny gasp, then a quaint, wonderful laugh as she gently pushed herself back against Nozomi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't want to get anything on my clothing, my darling." She continued to cook despite Nozomi's occasional gropes of her ass, having gained the ability to remain unphased by her girlfriend's greedy hands. "As much as I would love to indulge you, I don't want our dinner to burn while we're busy in the bedroom. I'm sure you can wait until after dinner, hmm?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeahhh," Nozomi whined, knowing that Camilla was right. That didn't mean she had to like it, though. Pouting, she gave Camilla a quick smack on the ass before she went back into the living room. However, curiosity got the better of her, and she ended up back in the kitchen. She leaned against the wall and watched her girlfriend work her magic, eyes glued to her ass as it occasionally wiggled while she was fully concentrated. Just because she couldn't do anything didn't mean she couldn't watch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they sat in the kitchen together eating dinner, Nozomi couldn't help but lean over the table to stare at Camilla: one of her favorite pastimes. Camilla had shucked off her apron and replaced it with a purple top and matching panties, which combined to reveal a lot of stomach and a lot of cheek. Who was Nozomi to resist such incredible allure, even if she was chided for ignoring her food multiple times.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you keep looking at me instead of your food, it's going to get cold," Camilla scolded, tapping Nozomi's plate with her fork. Nozomi just smiled, taking another bite of her food while still ogling Camilla. "No wonder I had to discipline you so many times at work."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You liked doing it, though," Nozomi winked, pleased to see the faint hint of a blush on Camilla's face. The little back and forth they got into at home was always welcome, as it tended to bring out the best in them. They would never get legitimately angry at each other, and it always ended with them cuddling together in bed. She could think of worse ways to spend her evenings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course, she wasn't the only one who was learning new things about their partner. When the two of them had started spending more time together, Nozomi had begun doing dance workout routines she found online. Though she never mentioned it out loud, she had struggles with her weight dating back to her university days, and she had begun to worry that Camilla might not find her attractive anymore. It was a silly worry, but a worry nonetheless. Now Camilla got to see her workouts in action.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Watching her move from side to side, Camilla could now understand why Nozomi was so fixated on her while she was in the kitchen. She was wearing a purple sports bra and black yoga pants, both of which did a wonderful job of hugging her shapely frame. It was hard to take her eyes off of her as she moved with the people onscreen, her boobs bouncing and butt wiggling as she shuffled from side to side, stretching out in quite an enticing manner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unlike Nozomi, she was more proper, having learned that from her years climbing the corporate ladder. She could wait to greedily touch her girlfriend until after her workout was done. That didn't mean she was going to stop staring, though. It was hard to look away when Nozomi was looking so fine. She was sweating a bit, her face flushed with exertion as she got her workout on. Not only was she turned on, but she was proud of her girlfriend for being so focused on her fitness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Phew, that was intense!" With her workout over, Nozomi wiped some sweat from her brow. She seemed exhausted, but the smile on her face showed that she was happy with what she had accomplished. Camilla loved seeing that smile. It wasn't forced like she'd noticed whenever Nozomi was dragged into a work meeting that she claimed was 'boring'. This was something she truly wanted to do, and she was happy about it. That was when she was the most beautiful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It sure looked intense." Laughing, Camilla got off the couch and walked over to Nozomi, stealing a kiss from her lips. Then she sunk down to her knees and started to kiss all over Nozomi's stomach. She smiled at the giggling coming from Nozomi's lips whenever she would kiss around her navel, peppering her skin to show how well of a job she had done.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cammy, stop! I'm all sweaty!" Nozomi giggled, not making any effort to push Camilla away. She allowed her to keep kissing her, not caring how pudgy or sweaty she was. The love that Camilla had for her was practically palpable, and Nozomi couldn't believe how lucky she was. From an out-of-the-blue fling to something much more, she couldn't stop thinking about how much the Fates were looking out for her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another thing that Nozomi got to experience was Camilla singing. They had driven together, which was how she knew that Camilla had a pretty sweet ride: the Black Dragon, as she so lovingly called it. However, the radio was often tuned low or shut off completely so they could talk while driving to their destination. Now that they were going places together more often, the radio spent more time on a hearable volume, and Camilla began to feel comfortable singing in front of her girlfriend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her voice was absolutely stunning. She sang like a professional, but without any of the studio effects used to make their voices sound perfect. It actually felt sacrilegious to have the radio on when the song playing was being sung so much better by the woman driving. She would do her best to tune out the radio because she just wanted to hear Camilla sing. It was literally music to her ears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How come you don't sing with me? Do you not know the lyrics?" She had been perfectly content listening to Camilla sign with her wonderfully dulcet tones, but the question caught her off guard. She hadn't thought that Camilla would notice, but it was clear she was wrong.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I do, sometimes. I don't have a great singing voice, though." It was humorous in a way how a lot of her friends had wonderful singing voices, but hers was too pitchy and high-register. Sometimes she would sing to herself in the car, but never in front of others. She had never said it out loud to another person before, but she didn't want to be embarrassed by someone laughing at her struggling to reach certain pitches.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That doesn't matter, darling. There isn't anyone but you and me in the car. I just want to hear you sing with me." Her smile was radiant and truthful, making Nozomi feel like a mortal being introduced to the true form of a goddess. There was no doubt in her mind then that Camilla really wanted to hear her sing, and she wouldn't judge her no matter how bad her voice was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>From that moment on, when they were in the car together, she would sing with Camilla. At first, she kept her voice low for fear of Camilla hearing how truly terrible she was, but Camilla continually encouraged her until she was belting out her favorite songs with the best of them. Even if she didn't feel her singing voice was very good, being able to sing with her girlfriend made car rides a lot more fun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the end of the day came the nicest thing about living together: going to bed at the same time, in the same bed. They'd been in bed together, of course, and they'd fallen asleep together, but this was more than that. It was the two of them getting ready for bed, brushing their teeth side by side in their sleepwear: Camilla in her silken pajamas, and Nozomi in her midriff t-shirt and panties. They'd playfully bump each other's hips, talking about their day before turning off the light and getting under the covers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm so annoyed that they updated our servers to the newest OS. It's so much worse than the previous one." A familiar topic that particular night had been Nozomi voicing her complaints about the new operating system they got in the office. It had been a long time coming, since the office computers had skipped two entire generations before then. Apparently, Nozomi was just fine with keeping it old school.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The company paid good money for that upgrade, darling. Don't you like how it looks now?" Camilla had never been well-versed in technology. When she joined the company, she put effort into learning what she could so she wasn't left behind by Father Time, but she was an older soul than most. The look of the OS seemed fine to her, anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Absolutely not," Nozomi responded, sulking as she sank further under the covers. "They may have paid for it, but I'm the one who has to handle the database with that ugly thing. Who thought it was a good idea to add automatic updates? It shut down while I was in the middle of something important, you know?" She crossed her arms with a huff, pushing her chest up. "Dumb thing thinks it knows more than I do..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sure it doesn't, dear." Camilla gently massaged Nozomi's shoulder with one hand, running her fingers through her hair with the other. She knew better than to disagree with her girlfriend when she was in a tizzy, though. Instead, it was best to try and point out the positives. "At least you got to see under Murasaki's skirt when she dropped her USB drive trying to update your computer."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's true. It's amazing they actually sell panties in her size." Still, even that wasn't enough to draw Nozomi out of her funk. She really <em>was </em>down over something that wasn't a big deal, huh? Well, it was a big deal to her, at least. There was only one thing left to do: one ace up the sleeve of Camilla's pajama top that she could use at a time like this. As a last resort, she placed her hands on Nozomi's stomach and started to tickle her. "Cammy?! Ahaha, wait! What are you- ahahah, haha!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No being pouty in my bed, darling. It's not allowed." She smiled as she wiggled her fingers up and down Nozomi's exposed stomach. "You have left me no choice but to bring out my secret weapon: my fingers!" Nozomi could hardly respond to that. Her body was curling into itself, trying to fend off the all-powerful tickle attack from her girlfriend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"N-Nooo!" She scream-laughed, trying to slap away Camilla's hands. However, each time she succeeded, her hands would come back stronger than ever. She rolled over and started play-kicking at Camilla's legs, trying to shrug her off. Their limbs ended up in a tangle over each other, the two of them wrapped up in the other as Camilla continued her tickling assault. If Nozomi didn't turn the tide soon, she would be laughed into submission.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In desperation, she grabbed Camilla's hands and pulled them off her stomach. That allowed her just enough of a reprieve to curl into a ball and roll down to Camilla's legs. She threw herself on top of her girlfriend's long legs, starting to tickle her weak point: her ankles. Immediately there was a shift: now Camilla was the one laughing, her dainty tones transforming into loud, outright laughter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aha-ahahah!!!" She couldn't even get any words out: the only sounds that came from her mouth were peals of laughter. It took a lot of effort to sit up and try to roll Nozomi off of her, but she was resilient. She was holding onto Camilla's legs with everything she had, trying to tickle her into submission. That did leave the back of her legs exposed, however, which was where the laughing Camilla struck next.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nooo!!!" Nozomi squealed as she pulled her legs closed, squeezing Camilla's hands in them. That minor distraction was enough for Camilla to pull her legs away from Nozomi's fingers, which caused her to fall onto her back. Camilla pounced, wiggling her fingers all over Nozomi, who shook with laughter as she kicked and tried to tickle Camilla back. They were a mess of limbs and laughter, and it drove all thoughts of any stupid new operating systems out of Nozomi's mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I give! I give!" Nozomi finally had to admit defeat, curled up in a ball in a vain attempt to keep Camilla's fingers at bay. As soon as she admitted defeat, Camilla retreated, smiling breathlessly. Nozomi unfurled and flopped down into a starfish position, her right leg lying across Camilla's. Her sleeping top had gotten mussed up in the scuffle, one of her breasts out and exposed. Her panties had also drifted down a bit, though it was only noticeable should she flip onto her stomach. "Gods, I can still feel your fingers on my skin. You are a <em>menace</em>, Cammy. A menace!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You came into my bed with your pouty face, my dear. I had to do what I must." They both stared at each other, then started to laugh. Though they were out of breath and the sheets were messed up from rolling around, neither of them minded in that moment. All that mattered was that the two of them were laughing together. Everything else was secondary at best.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly, Nozomi threw herself at Camilla, kissing her deeply. After a moment of surprise, Camilla was only too happy to kiss her back. "I love you, Cammy," Nozomi panted out, catching her breath and staring at her girlfriend with so much love. It was a love that she saw reflected in Camilla's eyes, and she couldn't be happier that she had gotten into a relationship with her superior.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you too, Nozomi." They shared another kiss while both of them began to touch each other. Soft moans drifted between their lips as their hands slid across their breasts and stomachs, all the way down between their legs. They sighed and whispered each other's names, pressing close to each other as they kissed in a mixture of love and lust.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The only thing that kept their lips apart was the necessary removal of clothing. Nozomi's top, which was already up to her neck, was taken off, then Camilla's pajama bottoms followed suit. Their hands glided over each other as they eagerly removed each other's clothes, until it all had been kicked off the sides of the bed and both of them were in each other's arms, not a scrap of clothing keeping one away from the other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two of them sat up in bed, continuing to kiss each other. Camilla spread her legs in the middle of their kissing, and Nozomi took the initiative to get into the free space. She put one of her legs underneath Camilla's, pressing her pussy against her girlfriend's. At that point, they broke away from their kisses, looking into each other's eyes as they began to rub against each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ohh..." Camilla moaned in her rich, incredible voice, her pussy already soaked just from them having been kissing. It wasn't getting any drier now that they were actually scissoring each other. Nozomi wasn't any better, of course. She was equally wet, and much more vocal as she ground furiously against her girlfriend. Her moans and cries of pleasure were free for Camilla to hear, and hopefully not loud enough to get through the walls. She was rich, but she <em>did </em>have neighbors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Faster, Cammy..." Nozomi grabbed onto Camilla's thighs, squeezing them as she moved faster on her own. They were lovingly plush, and she was always willing to sink her fingers into that skin. Camilla was more than happy to let it happen, but she wouldn't go long without grabbing something plush of her own. She put her hands on Nozomi's stomach, but instead of her previous tickling, she squeezed her girlfriend's pudge before shifting to grab hold of her love handles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're so warm," Camilla moaned, digging her fingers into Nozomi's flesh as the two of them scissored each other. Their juices were leaking between them onto the sheets, but neither of them minded. They would just toss the sheets off the bed and wash them in the morning. Giving the ultimate pleasure to each other was more important, and they were already growing closer to reaching their twin peaks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cum with me, Cammy," Nozomi pleaded, moaning and panting as she felt her orgasm about to hit her. She could tell that Camilla was close as well, but she kept grinding to make sure they both would hit their peaks together. It didn't take much more: continuing to grind against each other, they held on for dear life as they came, crying out for each other as their juices got all over their thighs as well as the sheets beneath them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Coming down from the intense high, they flopped down on opposite sides, their chests rising and falling as they panted heavily. They both needed a moment or two to collect themselves, and in those moments, they both thought about just falling asleep right then and there. Even if they were both hot and sweaty, they were at least properly exhausted. However, feeling their collective juices on their legs made them finally do something about it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Camilla got up to grab a towel for them to dry off with, while Nozomi rolled off the bed and yanked the sheets off. With the dirty sheets bunched up on the floor, she flopped down onto her back on the bed, sighing in relief at no longer having to stand up. Even when Camilla came back with a towel, she didn't bother to get up. She just cleaned up between her legs, tilting her head to watch Camilla do the same. Even in the darkness of their room, her beauty shone through like a beacon of light. It was incredible, and incredibly sexy to boot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once they had cleaned themselves off as best they could, the tired lovebirds crawled back into bed together. They were too warm to have any covers on, and too tired to bother putting any of their clothes back on. However, they <em>weren't </em>too warm to stay apart from one another. They wrapped an arm around each other and cuddled up close, their need to be near each other overpowering the annoyance of how warm their bodies were.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That was incredible," Nozomi sighed, pressing her bare breasts against Camilla's. "Then again, you're <em>always </em>incredible." She giggled, happy to push past the heat and snuggle up against the most incredible woman she had ever met. Of course, her greedy little hands were never truly satisfied, even after an incredible orgasm like that. She was free to grab onto Camilla's big butt and give it a nice, firm spank and squeeze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh! Are you not satisfied yet, dear?" Of course, they both knew the answer to that question. The two of them could do it until the sun came up, but sometimes Nozomi was being grabby just to be grabby. One last thing that Camilla had found out about Nozomi: she would often spank her or grab and kiss her breasts despite not having any interest in sex at the moment. She just wanted to do it to be a cheeky little minx.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can be both satisfied and not satisfied, can't I?" She grinned at Camilla, who just gave her an even, no-nonsense stare. "Ahh, you know I wanna go a few more rounds, but-" Her words were punctuated by a long yawn, which she covered with the back of her hand. "I suppose I'm a bit tired." She leaned in to give Camilla a quick peck on the lips instead. "Ready for bed, Cammy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mhm." Smiling, she gave Nozomi a return kiss, then let out a gasp when her ass was grabbed again. Giggling, Nozomi gave it a playful pat, then stole one more kiss before flopping onto her back to sleep. Rolling her eyes lovingly, Camilla moved onto her side, resting her head on her pillow and closing her eyes. They had no sheets on the bed and no clothes on their bodies, and there was no place either of them would rather be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And there was no other person either of them would rather be with.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>